


(mis)understanding

by toddlersun (clowningweeb)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Fluff, M/M, actor go minsoo, dear lord i hope its fluff enough, makeup artist seon yein
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowningweeb/pseuds/toddlersun
Summary: Kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara Minsoo dan Yein mengubah hubungan profesional mereka menjadi sesuatu yang lebih personal.
Relationships: Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	(mis)understanding

*

Yein pikir selama ini orang dengan visual di atas rata-rata hidupnya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Kesulitan hidup, menurut sahabatnya, menjadi berkurang hingga 50 persen ketika kamu dianugerahi wajah yang bisa jadi kartu akses dalam berbagai okasi. perkataan itu terbukti ketika ia bekerja di industri di mana visual adalah alat tukar terbaik. Orang-orang bisa tersenyum tipis dan ribuan bahkan jutaan orang dengan senang hati akan menggelontorkan uang tanpa pikir panjang.

“ ** _CUT_** _!_ ”

Mendengar kata tersebut, Yein yang sedang duduk langsung bersiaga karena tahu artisnya akan segera kembali ke tempat mereka sekarang. Hwanhee menyiapkan kursi serta kipas kecil sementara dirinya membuka tasnya untuk mengambil beberapa alat rias yang bisa digunakan untuk _touch up_.

“Panas nggak?” Yein bertanya ketika Minsoo baru duduk di kursinya. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan lalu duduk tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dari ekspresinya, Yein tebak sesuatu telah terjadi. Suasana hati Minsoo terlihat agak kurang bagus saat itu jadi ia memilih untuk tak banyak omong dan bergegas memperbaiki riasan Minsoo.

“Kalau gue kasih bando, mau nggak?” Yein bertanya dengan hati-hati. “Biar adem. Kalau nggak mau nanti bawah poninya gue selipin tisu aja kayak biasa.”

“Kerja lo bakal lebih mudah kalau gue ngikut yang mana?”

“Eh?” Yein mengerjap bingung. Ia selalu gelagapan kalau dipaksa membuat pilihan karena kepercayaan dirinya jika harus bertanggungjawab atas sesuatu bisa dikatakan amat minim.

“Ya udah bando aja.” Minsoo sadar Yein sedang bingung jadi ia buatkan pilihan sendiri dan penata riasnya itu buru-buru mengambil bando berwarna gelap dari tasnya dan memakaikannya pada Minsoo. Dalam hati Yein berterimakasih pada artisnya yang begitu peka pada situasi barusan. Kalau ia dibiarkan memilih, bisa- bisa tidak akan ada solusi sampai Minsoo harus kembali _take_ untuk adegan selanjutnya.

*

“Si anu berulah lagi.”

Hwanhee, salah satu manager Minsoo yang usianya lebih muda datang-datang membawa gosip sambil menyenggol Yein yang memandangi para aktor di depan sana. Lelaki itu menoleh ingin tahu pada Hwanhee meski tak mengatakan apapun.

“Ngapain lagi?”

“Tadi ada beberapa tim media dateng buat wawancara, ‘kan, terus dia kayak lowkey throwing shade at kak Minsoo gitu.” Hwanhee melirik orang yang dimaksud sekaligus memastikan tak ada timnya di sekitar mereka. “Disuruh muji sesama rekan, ‘kan, eh dia malah ngasih _backhanded compliment_ gitu. Katanya dia seneng kak Minsoo bisa keep up sama mereka semua walaupun kak Minsoo awalnya idol. Maksudnya apa coba?”

Yein manggut-manggut. Ia tahu terlepas dari keakraban yang ditunjukkan di depan kamera, aslinya para aktor tidak seelok kelihatannya. Hubungan mereka kebanyakan hanyalah hubungan profesional yang seringkali lebih banyak saling sikut karena tak ingin kalah satu sama lainnya. Bukan rahasia kalau aktor yang datang dari latar belakang _idol_ seringkali dicibir dan dianggap remeh karena dilabeli ‘modal tampang’.

(Yein pada akhirnya belajar kalau paras menarik tak selalu menjadi berkah.)

Ada perasaan kasihan melihat Minsoo diperlakukan begitu oleh artis yang digunjingkan Hwanhee. Sejak tadi, lelaki yang lebih senior itu dengan sengaja membuat kesalahan berkali-kali hingga Minsoo harus diceburkan ke kolam yang dingin berkali-kali pula. Barulah ketika ia ditegur dengan keras, lelaki itu secara ajaib berakting dengan baik dan penderitaan Minsoo berakhir.

“Langsung ke mobil aja. Kak Minsoo mesti ganti baju.” Hwanhee menepuk lutut Yein lalu berlari mendekati Minsoo dengan handuk-handuk putih di dekapannya. Sooil, manajer yang lain, sudah berdiri di samping Minsoo lebih dahulu dan membawanya ke arah mobil yang diparkir.

Waktu Yein naik ke van setelah mengambil koper berisi alat riasnya, Minsoo sudah berganti pakaian. Rambutnya basah dan tubuhnya gemetar. Yein jadi kasihan karena melihat bibirnya yang pucat tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Tangannya menggenggam gelas kertas berisi teh hangat yang sepertinya dibawakan oleh Sooil.

“Gue kasih tau dulu deh ke si tua kalau lo butuh istirahat dulu. Gemeteran gini gimana mau lanjut.” Sooil berdecak kurang senang. Ia juga tidak bodoh untuk tahu lawan main Minsoo sengaja menyusahkan artisnya tadi. “Istirahat aja. Kalau si tua itu nggak mau, liat aja.”

“Mau lo bogem, Kak?” Hwanhee bertanya dengan nada tertarik. Anggota tim yang paling muda itu selalu suka keributan.

“Nggak. Cuma nyuruh liat.”

Jawaban tidak lucu hingga Hwanhee mendengus, tapi Yein lega waktu melihat Minsoo tertawa.

“Maaf, ya, Yein. Jadinya lo ngulang makeup dari awal jam segini.”

Minsoo tersenyum pada Yein. Yang disenyumi menggeleng cepat-cepat demi mengusir perasaan bersalah yang terselip pada kalimat Minsoo.

“Nggak apa-apa. Gue kan digaji.”

Yein tidak mengerti mengapa Minsoo tertawa mendengar kalimatnya tapi pada akhirnya, ia ikut tertawa juga.

*

Minggu ketiga syuting dan belum ada perubahan sikap dari senior-senior yang senang memojokkan Minsoo.

Parahnya, Yein tak sengaja mendengar si lelaki menyusahkan itu sedang mengobrol santai dengan beberapa staff dan isi obrolannya tengah memojokkan Minsoo. Niat awalnya adalah angkat kaki dari sana tapi begitu mendengar kalimat berikutnya, Yein mengepalkan tangan dan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk maju mengoreksi.

“Minsoo dapet peran-peran bagus karena dia ikut audisi. Bukan karena ngerayu sponsor yang punya film!”

Tentunya kemunculan lelaki kecil yang nyaris tak pernah berbicara kecuali perlu itu mengagetkan mereka semua. Yein terlihat marah dengan tangan-tangan mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. “Kalian jangan bicara sembarangan! Mengecilkan usaha orang lain seperti itu padahal dia tidak melakukan apa-apa..., kentara sekali kalau kalian cuma iri!”

“Gue nggak iri sama bocah bau kencur yang dapat peran cuma karena fansnya banyak!” Lelaki itu menatap Yein tajam. “Go Minsoo dapat peran sekarang cuma buat mukanya sebagai pendongkrak rating! Bocah-bocah fansnya itu mana tahu akting bagus atau tidak, yang penting idolnya nampang di televisi!”

“Berarti kalian tahu kalau kalian saja nggak bakal bikin rating bagus? Kalau nggak menjual, kenapa jadi artis?” Yein balik mengatai lelaki tadi. Entah darimana keberanian itu muncul sebab Yein aslinya tak begitu senang berkelahi tapi lihat ia sekarang: pasang badan untuk seseorang yang tak begitu dekat dengannya secara personal.

Lelaki tadi mengatai Yein dengan kata-kata tak pantas tapi terhenti ketika seseorang muncul dan membuatnya bungkam.

“Lebih baik anda berhenti berteriak atau banyak yang mendengar lalu berita tentang sikap buruk anda bisa kembali beredar di dunia maya.”

Yein berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Gyujin, salah satu manajer dari aktor yang ikut dalam proyek ini. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan ia tidak senang dengan cara orang itu yang suka sekali merendahkan orang lain.

Yein tentu saja langsung mengamini. Dengan bernapsu, menggerutu soal betapa mengesalkannya artis yang satu itu.

“Dia sering jahat ke lo?”

“Eh, bukan gue.” Yein menggeleng. “Ke Minsoo. Padahal Minsoo nggak ngapa- ngapain.”

“Oooh.” Lelaki itu manggut-manggut. Ada senyum tipis terulas pada bibirnya. “Baik sekali. Mau membela orang lain padahal yang dihadapi yang seperti itu.”

Yein tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana jadi dia hanya mengatakan terima kasih lalu pamit untuk kembali ke timnya.

Yein pikir orang biasa seperti dirinya tak akan dapat masalah yang buat sakit kepala selain kekurangan uang tapi ternyata dirinya salah besar.

Ada bisik-bisik dan lirikan sinis mengiringi setiap pergerakannya. Asumsinya adalah bibirnya yang kelewat merah karena iseng-iseng mencoba _lipbalm_ baru yang ternyata warnanya terlampau terang untuknya, tapi ternyata tidak. Ketika ia tiba di ruang ganti, ia disambut ekspresi serius Hwanhee dan Sooil yang bersedekap sambil bersandar di ujung meja.

Yein tahu ada yang tidak beres bukan dari ekspresi Sooil melainkan Hwanhee. Hwanhee nyaris tak pernah serius jadi kalau ada yang membuat tawa lumba- lumbanya hilang, sudah jelas itu perkara gawat.

“Kalian kenapa?”

Beda dengan Sooil yang mengganti ekspresi begitu tenang, Hwanhee terlonjak kaget karena pertanyaannya. Yang paling muda melemparkan tatapan panik pada Sooil yang langsung paham untuk mengambil alih kontrol dalam situasi begitu.

“Yein dari mana?”

Nada bicara Sooil masih selembut biasanya.

“Ke toilet?” Yein jadi agak ragu menjawab tanyanya. Takut salah menjawab, tentu saja. “Nggak boleh ke toilet dulu, ya, Kak?”

“Boleh dong. Masa nggak boleh?” “Terus kok kalian tegang begini?”

“Kak, lo nggak kenapa-napa di luar sana?”

Ekspresi mereka berubah lagi ketika Minsoo masuk. Lelaki itu melenggang melewati mereka semua lalu berjongkok di tepi sofa untuk mencabut gawainya. “Gue tunggu di mobil.” Ucapnya sambil berlalu begitu saja. Membuat ketegangan tiba-tiba muncul tanpa bisa dicegah.

Lagi, Hwanhee melempar tatapan minta tolong pada Sooil.

“Hwan, lo ke mobil duluan, ya? Gue masih ada yang mau diurusin.” Sooil mengedikkan kepala ke arah pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka oleh Minsoo. “Ntar gue nyusul.”

“Oke, Kak.” Hwanhee menurut. Matanya melirik Yein sekali lagi lalu melempar senyum canggung. Hal yang begitu aneh dilakukan oleh pemuda yang selalu tertawa lebar itu.

Ketika Hwanhee menghilang, Sooil kembali menatap Yein serius.

“Yein, kalau sekarang lo pulang sendiri nggak apa-apa?” Sooil meminta dengan nada hati-hati. “Gue pesenin taksi, ya? Langsung balik ke rumah, jangan kemana- mana. Nanti sampai di rumah, langsung berkabar ke gue.”

“Gue dipecat...?”

“Hah? Enggak, enggak. Masa Yein yang kerjanya bagus banget dipecat.” Sooil mengusap kepala Yein. “Hari ini pulangnya pisah mobil dulu aja nggak apa-apa, ya? Besok juga Yein ke sini dipesenin taksi lagi.”

“Kak, ada apaan, sih?” Yein gatal ingin bertanya. Ia betulan tidak bisa dibiarkan kebingungan begini. “Gue bikin salah apa?”

“Nggak ada.” Sergah Sooil. “Pokoknya demi keamanan, Yein nurut dulu, ya?”

“Nggak.” Yein menolak dengan keras kepala. “Kalau gue nggak dikasih tau, gue tetap naik mobil yang sama.”

Sooil terdiam sesaat lalu menghela napas. “Ada rumor nggak enak soal lo sama Minsoo..”

_*_

_Industri ini memang jago sekali mencetak mulut-mulut tidak dididik._

Setelah cerita dari Sooil kemarin, Yein akhirnya tahu kalau ada rumor tak sedap mengenai dirinya dan Minsoo. Ada oknum yang menyebarkan berita miring kalau Minsoo memacari penata riasnya sebagai ganti mau mempekerjakannya. Rumor tersebut tentu saja membuat Yein tak habis pikir. Sebab seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah mengenal seorang Go Minsoo hingga ia diterima kerja melalui jalur normal. Ia bahkan tidak tahu akan dipekerjakan untuk artis yang mana, bagaimana ceritanya Minsoo menyogoknya dengan memacarinya?

Lagipula, berita ini membuat dirinya seolah-olah sedang jual diri. Padahal, apa pula yang menarik dari dirinya? Begitu pikir Yein.

Yein mungkin tidak dekat dengan Minsoo tapi paling tidak hubungan mereka cukup baik. Setiap dirias, mereka bisa mengobrol meski bukan hal-hal yang personal. Sesekali Minsoo selalu melemparkan candaan untuk membuat Yein menjadi rileks. Maklum, Yein suka panik jika ada hal-hal berjalan tidak sesuai ekspektasinya. Minsoo juga sangat sopan dan selalu memuji riasan yang diberikan Yein untuknya.

Itu hal-hal normal, bukan?

Makanya ketika rumor sampah itu beredar, hubungan mereka berubah menjadi demikian canggung. Jika biasanya Yein lebih santai memperbaikin riasan Minsoo di depan orang banyak, sekarang ia berusaha menguatkan diri bekerja di bawah tatapan-tatapan orang. Beberapa bahkan dengan tak tahu malu menyindirnya terang-terangan ketika lewat. Hingga ada orang yang awalnya tak ambil pusing dengan berita buruk yang disebar lawan main Minsoo berpikir kalau mungkin Minsoo memang orang yang seperti itu.

  
Yein tidak menyangka niat baiknya membela Minsoo akan menyeretnya ke dalam neraka seperti ini.

“Kak Sooil, makeup-nya Minsoo udah nggak bagus itu. Mesti aku perbaiki.”

Sooil yang sedang duduk langsung bangkit dari kursinya. “Gue bilang dia. Touch up di van aja biar gampang.”

“Oke, Kak.”

Yein tunggu sampai mereka kembali ke mobil lebih dahulu lalu menyusul ketika orang tak lagi begitu ramai. Pintu masih terbuka jadi ketika ia sudah agak dekat, ia bisa mendengar percakapan antara Minsoo dan Sooil.

“... makin lama makin semena-mena aja mereka. Entah apa salah gue.”

“Sabar. Lo kan tau mereka kayak gitu karena terancam sama lo. Selama ini idol kan dianggap nggak bisa akting.”

“Buktinya gue bisa. Gue udah berapa kali dapet penghargaan dan udah macem- macem film gue coba. Nggak satu pun ratingnya jelek.”

“Orang cuma mau denger apa yang mau didenger.”

“Makin lama makin parah. Gue nggak ngerti.” Yein tercenung begitu mendengar nada frustasi pada kalimat Minsoo. “Belum lagi rumor soal gue sama Yein. Jadi banyak yang ikut-ikutan percaya.”

“Selesai syuting, kalau lo mau kita tuntut mereka yang nyebarin rumor jelek begini. Gue yakin Changhyun mau bantu lagi.”

“Mungkin nggak, ya, Yein sendiri yang nyebar rumor begini?”

“Kayak yang dulu?” Sooil mengkonfirmasi lalu mendenguskan tawa. “Yang bener aja lo.”

Yein terkejut mendengar tuduhan tersebut. _Kayak yang dulu?_ Ia tidak mengerti. Memangnya apa yang dulu ia lakukan? Atau siapa yang dimaksud Sooil?

Percakapan itu terus berlanjut jadi Yein putuskan untuk pura-pura tidak tahu dan masuk ke mobil dengan cepat. “Kak, maaf lama. Tadi ditahan staff ada yang minta tolong.”

“Oh, iya nggak apa-apa. Makasih, Yein.” Sooil agak kaget karena ia sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Yein. “Gue tinggal dulu. Nanti chat aja gue kalau udah selesai, ya, Yein. Gue mau ke dalam dulu nyari Jinhoo. Biar dia yang ngomong sama sutradara.”

“Oke.” Yein mengangguk.

Sepeninggalan Sooil, Yein membuka tasnya lalu duduk di samping Minsoo yang terlihat canggung. Yein sadar beberapa kali Minsoo meliriknya dengan ekspresi ragu. Sepertinya ingin tahu seberapa banyak percakapan mereka yang didengar si penata rias.

Merias seseorang bukan hal sulit bagi Yein. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu mengepak kembali barang-barangnya. “Udah. Gue chat kak Sooil dulu.” Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantongnya untuk mengabari Sooil.

“Makasih.” Minsoo merespon canggung. Belum pernah mereka diliputi keheningan seperti ini karena biasanya selalu ada obrolan-obrolan dan candaan kasual untuk mengisinya. Sejak rumor itu beredar, Minsoo sadar bukan dirinya saja yang menjadi canggung berada di dekat Yein. Yang bersangkutan pun terlihat kentara tak nyamannya.

“Sama-sama,” Yein mengantongi kembali ponsel miliknya lalu membereskan barang-barangnya. “Kak Sooil bilang dia udah mau jalan ke sini. Lo gue tinggal, ya? Biar gue panggil Hwanhee buat nemenin.” Lanjutnya lalu menggapai pintu mobil untuk dibuka.

Ada yang ingin Minsoo sampaikan tapi tertahan di ujung lidah ketika Yein tiba- tiba berhenti bergerak lalu menoleh pada Minsoo (meski tak benar-benar menatapnya.)

“Gue berani sumpah bukan gue yang nyebar rumor pacaran itu,” ada nada getir dalam suaranya hingga Minsoo tahu kalau pemuda itu cukup banyak mendengar percakapan mereka. “Gue minta maaf kalau lo merasa nggak nyaman. Gue bakal berusaha nggak membuat rumor itu makin kencang atau nanti gue ke kantor nemuin kak Jinhoo biar gue diganti aja sama yang lain.”

Minsoo bahkan belum sempat memberikan pembelaan apa pun ketika Yein turun dan menutup pintu mobil dengan agak kencang.

“Bego.” Minsoo mengumpat halus sambil menyugar rambutnya frustasi.

*

Setelah kejadian waktu itu, Minsoo menemukan dirinya tak lagi memikirkan rumor karena pikirannya hanya fokus pada pekerjaan lalu bagaimana mengklarifikasi kalimatnya waktu itu pada Yein.

 _Timing_ adalah hal yang paling krusial maka ia terus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman mereka waktu itu. Sayang, Yein serius dengan perkataannya. Demi menghilangkan rumor pelan-pelan, ia coba untuk meminimalisir interaksi bersama Minsoo. Hal yang membuat Minsoo luar biasa frustasi sebab ia tak ingin membuat hubungan baik mereka menjadi buruk. Bahkan ketika mereka akhirnya ditinggal berdua, Yein kembali lagi ke masa-masa baru bekerjanya: menghindari kontak mata dengan Minsoo.

Namun, tidak ada yang mengalahkan rasa frustasi Minsoo ketika suatu hari, salah satu aktor yang dekat dengannya, bermain di ruang tunggunya lalu memberikan informasi yang membuat Minsoo membenturkan kening ke meja di depannya.

“Kusut banget muka lo, Bang.” Dongyeol muncul dengan sekotak susu cokelat yang sudah habis tapi sedotannya masih digigit-gigit. “Masih aja, ya, dijahatin mereka?”

“Ya gitu deh.” Minsoo tersenyum kecil. Ia beri spasi untuk Dongyeol duduk di sampingnya lalu kembali fokus pada _script_ di tangannya.

“Sampe kakak cakep itu ikutan kena, ya? Kasihan... padahal dia cuma pengen nolongin lo eh malah dituduh pacaran sama lo.”

Minsoo sontak menoleh mendengar perkataan Dongyeol. “Maksudnya?”

“Hah? Lo nggak tau?” Dongyeol menatap Minsoo dengan bingung. “Kak Gyujin— manajer gue maksudnya, cerita kalau waktu itu si senior kita yang sok berulah nyebarin cerita nggak bener soal lo. Terus kakak cakep pasang badan dan ngebelain dengan kata-kata yang bikin dia terpojok. Kayaknya waktu itu nyaris diapain deh kalau manajer gue nggak pasang badan buat dia.”

Minsoo tercenung. “Dia pasang badan buat gue?”

“Iya. Emang kita tuh harus baik sama orang, ‘kan? Kayaknya staff-staff lo pada sayang sama lo karena lo baik deh, Kak.”

Celotehan Dongyeol tak begitu terdengar oleh Minsoo karena ia masih belum mampu mencerna informasi barusan. Yein? Lelaki pemalu yang bertatapan saja tak mampu? Maju untuk membela orang yang bahkan tak membela dirinya sendiri?

“By the way, kakak cakep jomblo, ‘kan? Kalau iya, gue mau bantuin manajer gue buat deketin deh. Kayaknya kak Gyujin naksir—lho, kak? Mau kemana?”

Minsoo berlalu begitu saja karena ia merasa sangat terganggu dengan perkataan Dongyeol barusan.

*

“Kak Yein dapet minuman kaleng dari tim sebelah!”

Hwanhee berseru kegirangan waktu Sooil baru masuk membawa minuman untuk Minsoo. Sooil yang sedang mendorong pintu dengan sisi tubuhnya langsung menggerakkan kepala mencari-cari Yein yang ternyata sedang duduk merapikan alat rias dalam kopernya. Tatapan sebal ia lemparkan pada Hwanhee lalu ia menoleh pada Sooil yang mendekat dan meletakkan minuman kesukaannya di sebelah tas.

“Ada apaan nih?” Sooil tertawa karena kedatangannya disambut keriuhan seperti ini. “Yeinnya kita ditaksir tim sebelah?” Sooil menunduk sedikit dan berbicara dengan nada yang selalu disebut mereka mirip nada guru TK. “Yang mana yang berani banget ngerayu Yein pake minuman kaleng?”

“Lo kenapa jadi kayak Hwanhee juga, Kak?” Yein mendengus. “Emang kalau ngasih minum tandanya naksir, ya?”

“Kalau ngasih minum aja, sih, enggak. Tapi ini pake senyum terus ‘semangat, ya!’ uwaaaaw—“

Yein menggapai belakang baju Hwanhee hendak menangkapnya tapi yang paling muda di tim mereka sudah kabur lebih dahulu sebelum diapa-apakan oleh objek ledekannya. Sooil yang melihat kehebohan terus tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tangannya menepuk kepala Yein untuk menyabarkannya. “Sabar, sabar. Jangan diladenin nanti dia kesenengan.”

“Berisik banget.”

“Tandanya dia sehat, ‘kan?” Sooil nyengir. “Kalau dia diem kayak waktu itu, kita semua kelabakan karena ternyata dia tipes.”

“Iya, sih.” Yein tertawa halus. “Nggak enak aja kalau kedengeran. Masa orang cuma baik ama gue langsung dibilang naksir. Kesannya gue baperan banget.”

“Emang nggak baper?”

“Nggak mungkin dia suka sama gue. Banyak yang cakep di sini. Jadi—“

Percakapan mereka terputus ketika Minsoo masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Yein yang tadinya duduk langsung bangkit dan merapikan kursi kembali. Tanpa suara merapikan alat-alat riasnya sambil berdiri lalu menyambar minuman dari Sooil serta Gyujin kemudian berlalu pergi. Kepalanya menunduk ketika melewati Minsoo dan tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

“Hwanhee, suara lo kedengeran sampai luar.” Minsoo berkomentar sambil menyeruput es kopi yang baru ia terima dari Sooil. “Kalian ngapain?”

“Kak Yein ditaksir managernya tim sebelah.” Hwanhee mendekati Minsoo dengan wajah penuh konspirasi. “Biasanya kakak itu ngeliatin dari jauh sama nyapa kak Yein sambil senyum ganteng aja. Tadi tumben kakaknya ke sini terus ngasih minum buat kak Yein.”

“Manager yang mana?”

“Managernya Dongyeol, kak Gyujin.” Hwanhee menepuk lengan Minsoo. “Yang ganteng!”

Sooil memperhatikan interaksi menarik di depannya sambil membaca ekspresi Minsoo yang berubah. Ada senyum yang terkulum di bibir Sooil begitu melihat bagaimana Minsoo berusaha terlihat tidak tertarik dengan _gosip_ dari Hwanhee.

“Tapi syukur deh, Kak. Lo seneng, ‘kan, ya? Kalau kak Gyujin beneran serius dan kak Yein nerima, rumor kalau kalian pacaran jadi hilang dengan sendirinya.”

Hwanhee gagal memahami kenapa Minsoo tiba-tiba termenung dan Sooil yang mengawasi dari samping hanya terkekeh sambil menggeleng pelan.

 _Bakal seru deh kayaknya._ Sooil tertawa dalam hati.

*

Setelah kehebohan sebelumnya juga informasi dari Dongyeol, Minsoo tahu kalau ia harus bicara dengan Yein sesegera mungkin. Namun, ia kesulitan menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara berdua saja dengan Yein. Entah mengapa selalu saja ada halangannya dan yang terbaru adalah lelaki yang hanya ia dengar dari kabar-kabar orang sekitarnya.

Maksud Minsoo mengekori Yein ke toilet adalah agar ia bisa mencegat penata riasnya itu dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman mereka. Siapa sangka, ia malah harus bersembunyi di balik tembok karena melihat ada orang lain yang sudah mencegat pemuda itu lebih dahulu.

“Lo pulang pake taksi terus, ‘kan, belakangan?” Lelaki yang dipanggil Gyujin itu berbicara pada Yein. “Gue aja yang anter pulang mau nggak?”

“Lho? Dongyeol gimana?” Yein terdengar keheranan, lalu tertawa halus. “Nggak ah, ngerepotin. Gue nggak apa-apa kok! Duitnya juga bukan pake duit sendiri. Perusahaan tanggung jawab kok sama gue.”

“Dongyeol dianter Jinhyuk kok. Gue bawa mobil isinya kosong doang.” Gyujin meyakinkan Yein. “Syuting selesai malem banget buat ngejerin kelar cepat. Bahaya juga kalau pulang semalem itu sendirian. Mending gue anter sampe depan rumah.”

“Gue tuh cowok. Gue nggak masalah pulang semalem apa pun.”

“Emang ada jaminan kalau cowok nggak bakal diintai penjahat?” Gyujin terdengar terhibur mendengar alasan Yein. “Gue... nggak pengen maksa. Tapi coba

pertimbangkan tawaran gue.” “Ngerepotin...”

“Nggak. Kan gue yang mau.” Gyujin menggeleng cepat. “Lagian enak kalau ada temen. Nyetir semalem itu sendirian lumayan juga ngantuknya.”

Minsoo tidak tahu percakapan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang ia tahu, ia langsung balik badan sambil buru-buru menelepon Sooil.

“Tolongin gue.”

*

“Ini yakin nggak apa-apa?” Yein terdengar agak cemas di samping Sooil yang sedang menyetir. Di belakang, Minsoo memasang _airpod_ tanpa mendengarkan lagu apapun sambil pura-pura tidur. “Rumornya baru mulai ilang. Kalau kelihatan gue pulang bareng kalian lagi nanti mereka mulai lagi.”

“Santai. Kalau mereka macem-macem tinggal dituntut.” “Kenapa nggak dari awal kalau gitu?”

“Iya juga, ya? Kenapa nggak dari awal, ya?” Sooil mengeraskan suara sambil memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit. Berharap orang yang tadi menelponnya dengan nada penuh desperasi menjawab pertanyaannya tapi hanya hening yang merespon. Sooil mati-matian menahan tawa begitu teringat kejadian tadi.

“Kejam banget, sih, Kak. Padahal kalau nggak dipaksa pulang bareng hari ini kak Yein pulang bareng kak Gyujin.” Hwanhee yang duduk di samping Minsoo berkomentar sambil mengunyah mcnugget-nya. “Kan kalau mereka pacaran beneran kita bisa dapat pajak jadian dan semua orang tahu kalau rumor itu cuma kerjaan orang nggak jelas.”

Hwanhee mengaduh waktu kaki Minsoo yang sedang ‘tidur’ tahu-tahu melayang mengenai tulang keringnya.

“Nggak apa-apa deh. Gue juga nggak enak lah ngerepotin dia. Gyujin baik banget sama gue belakangan ini.”

“Dari dulu, sih, Kak. Cuma elonya aja yang nggak nyadar.” Hwanhee menjilati jarinya setelah sekotak isi sembilnnya habis. “Tadi gue tanya ke Dongyeol katanya kak Gyujin belakangan suka beliin minuman buat kak Yein terus nemenin kak Yein makan siang. Baik banget—YA LORD, INI AKTOR APA PEMAIN TAKRAW SIH KAKINYA NENDANG MULU!”

Yein tidak mengerti kenapa Sooil tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Hwanhee melemparkan tatapan aneh pada yang paling tua.

“Nggak ada yang lucu, Bang. Tobat.”

*

Yein tidak tahu apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau Minsoo mendadak berubah sikapnya setelah kejadian ia kembali diperbolehkan pulang bersama mereka lagi.

Contoh paling dekat terjadi siang tadi. Bayangkan kagetnya Yein waktu Minsoo tahu-tahu berdiri menghalangi pintu sambil menyodorkan satu bungkus permen pelega tenggorokan padanya.

“Titipan kak Sooil?”

Minsoo menggeleng. “Gue.”

“Oke..,” Yein mengambil permen yang disodorkan Minsoo. “Mau gue anterin ke siapa?”

Minsoo menggeleng lagi. “Buat lo,” ia mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit. “Kalau cuaca dingin, tenggorokan lo suka langsung aneh, ‘kan?”

Yein menatapnya seolah lelaki itu mendadak punya mata ketiga dikeningnya tapi ia gumamkan juga terima kasih ragu pada Minsoo.

“Dimakan, ya? Jangan sampai sakit.”

Waktu Minsoo pergi, Yein memandangi permen itu dan membolak-baliknya tidak percaya.

Tidak hanya itu. Minsoo dengan aktif mengajaknya mengobrol. Waktu Yein selesai meriasnya, Minsoo mengatakan terima kasih dengan senyum paling manis lalu menambahkan pujian yang menurut Yein lebih mirip kritikus seni.

“Makasih, Yein. Gue suka banget makeup lo.”

“Iya sama-sama.” Yein menjawab singkat sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

“Makeup lo nggak ketebelan. Kalau di kamera jadinya bagus. Perpaduan warnanya cantik, tapi nggak bikin gue keliatan jadi kayak cewek. Staff-staff juga banyak yang muji. Terus lo nggak ngasih gue bedak ketebelan sampe nyembunyiin tahi lalat gue. Terus—“

Yein terbengong-bengong mendengar berondongan pujian itu jadi kembali ia ucapkan terima kasih.

“Gue bersyukur lo yang jadi penanggungjawab makeup gue. Makasih, Yein.”

“Kayaknya gue nggak pantes dapat kalimat berlebihan begitu tapi sekali lagi makasih ya, Minsoo...” Yein menggaruk pipinya canggung. “Gue..., pergi dulu.”

“Iya, hati-hati, Yein. Dimakan, ya, permennya.”

“Iya,” Yein mengangguk. “Makasih sekali lagi permennya.” Ia terdiam sesaat, mencari kata-kata lain untuk ditambahkan supaya tak terlalu canggung. “Semangat syutingnya.” Yein mengepalkan tangan lalu menunduk sedikit. Gestur lucu yang tahu-tahu menelurkan tawa renyah dari Minsoo.

“Eh, kenapa?” Yein bertanya bingung pada lelaki itu.

“Nggak apa-apa,” ia menggeleng cepat lalu mengulum senyum. “Makasih, Yein.” Bahkan ketika Yein pergi, senyum Minsoo tak juga menghilang dari sana.

Yein yakin ada yang tidak beres karena belakangan frekuensi kebaikan Minsoo semakin menjadi-jadi saja. Tak hanya permen pelega tenggorokan atau teh herbal yang dibawakan setiap hari, Sooil juga tahu-tahu datang ke apartemennya untuk membawakan satu tas kertas berisi _sweater_ hangat yang katanya dari Minsoo. Yang bersangkutan tak mungkin mengantarkannya langsung karena takut membuat rumor lain yang akan mengganggu Yein.

“Rumor... yang... ngeganggu... gue?”

“Iya. Minsoo bilang nggak adil kalau lo jadi nggak nyaman padahal lo bukan artis yang bisa diserang kayak gitu.”

“Hah?” Yein makin kebingungan. “Ya udah, sih? Kenapa gitu banget?”

“Nggak tau. Tanya langsung dong sama dia.”

Yein yang pemalu tentu saja tak melakukannya. Ia anggap perlakuan itu adalah salah satu sikap baik Minsoo sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah menuduhnya yang macam-macam. Yein yang bukan pendendam tentu saja tidak memikirkan hal waktu itu berlarut-larut. Lambat laun kecanggungannya dengan Minsoo menghilang dan perlahan, mereka sudah kembali bisa berinteraksi seperti biasa.

Di sisi lain, Yein sejujurnya betul-betul khawatir dengan segala kebaikan Minsoo.

Beberapa kali ia membuat pertimbangan untuk mengkonfrontasi langsung Minsoo dan mengatakan agar lelaki itu tak perlu berlebihan menunjukkan perasaan bersalahnya. Apalagi sampai mengiriminya makanan tengah malam tak lama setelah Yein membuat cuitan tentang dirinya yang tiba-tiba ingin makanan hangat jam satu malam. Yein sampai tak yakin apakah _bubble_ panjang berisi ucapan terima kasih juga permintaan agar tak usah repot-repot dengan bahasa paling sopan yang ia bisa itu cukup. Masalahnya, Minsoo membalas pesan panjangnya dengan satu kata: "enak?"

Agak lama Yein membalas karena (lagi-lagi) ia tak yakin menjawab "enak" saja itu cukup. Pada akhirnya, Yein malah merasa membaca pesan dan tak juga membalas setelah 15 menit berlalu itu jauh lebih tak sopan. Maka dari itu, ia balas dengan "enak kok." dan balasan Minsoo berikutnya malah membuat semakin banyak tanda tanya muncul dalam kepalanya.

_Syukurlah kalau suka. Itu yang paling penting._

Siapa sangka semangkuk mie rebus panas di tengah malam menjadi pembuka pesan-pesan _random_ yang datang di ponsel Yein. Paginya disambut stiker tokoh animasi lucu sedang menguap, tanpa ada kalimat apapun setelahnya. Yein membalasnya dengan stiker lain yang meninju-ninju udara dengan kepalan tangan bulat seperti sedang menyemangati keduanya sebelum melalui hari yang panjang dan melelahkan lagi.

Yein pernah bilang ia suka cokelat hangat dan sejak itu, setiap kali ia naik ke mobil, ada Minsoo yang menyodorkan segelas cokelat hangat juga permen jahe supaya tenggorokan Yein baik-baik saja. Sejak mereka sering mengobrol melalui pesan, Minsoo jadi banyak tahu soal Yein. Termasuk fakta mengagetkan bahwa penata riasnya itu ternyata alergi bubuk bedak yang membuat teggoroknnya bisa gatal dan sakit. Sejak itu selalu ada segenggam permen jahe diletakkan Minsoo di atas telapak tangan Yein sebelum mereka turun mobil.

Tak hanya itu, kadang di tengah-tengah syuting, ponsel Yein bergetar di kantongnya dan ketika ia cek, ada sebuah pesan gambar dari Minsoo yang ternyata memotret dirinya yang terkantuk-kantuk di pinggir lokasi. Yein biasanya akan mengangkat kepala mencari-cari si pelaku yang biasanya akan berakhir dengan Yein pecah dalam tawa karena dari kejauhan ada Minsoo yang menirukan kepalanya yang terakuk-akuk menahan kantuk.

Ketika suatu hari Gyujin datang dan memberinya minuman kaleng sambil mengomentari kalau belakangan Yein terlihat begitu bahagia, kekhawatiran Yein semakin menjadi-jadi.

  
Bagaimana kalau rumor itu berakhir dengan dirinya yang betulan jatuh pada Minsoo?

*

Minsoo pikir, sudah saatnya ia meluruskan kesalahpahaman mereka.

Dalam kepalanya, sudah ia rancang skenario yang berkali-kali direka ulang tentang bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan pada Yein tentang apa yang ia dengar waktu itu tidak seperti dugaannya. Ia bahkan sudah menyogok Sooil dan memohon pada yang lebih tua agar ia diperbolehkan bolos latihan satu kali dan ditolong untuk menyusup ke tempat Yein. Meski ia berakhir diledek habis-habisan, Minsoo tidak mengapa. Ia pikir itu adalah harga yang pantas ia dapatkan.

Yang ia tidak habis pikir, di pagi ketika ia pikir van mereka akan berbelok ke komplek apartemen milik Yein, Sooil malah berhenti di depan rumah yang asing bagi Minsoo kemudian menaikkan seseorang yang diperkenalkannya sebagai penata rias yang baru. Minsoo tahu kalau tak sopan jika ia langsung menanyakan Yein, jadi ia berkenalan dengan penata rias barunya yang cantik. Perempuan muda yang berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah diberi kesempatan mewujudkan mimpinya sebagai penata rias artis papan atas.

_'yein, lo kemana?'_

  
Hingga syuting hari itu selesai, tak ada balasan untuk pesan-pesan tak terkirimnya.

*

"Matiin hp nggak nyelesein masalah."

Yein diam saja. Kepalanya tetap tunduk dan berusaha fokus ada buku dipangkuannya. Sengaja mencari distraksi agar ia tak menyalakan ponsel lalu mengecek apa yang terjadi setelah ia dengan mendadak menghubungi atasannya beberapa hari lalu dan meminta agar dirinya diganti dengan orang lain lalu pengajuan cuti untuk sementara waktu. Lucunya, atasannya yang selalu dijuluki jelmaan setan itu mengiyakan tanpa banyak tanya lalu kembali menciumi anjing putihnya yang lucu seolah permintaan Yein barusan bukanlah hal besar.

"Oi, Seon Yein!"

"Diem, Seongri. Gue lagi baca buku."

"Yang halamannya nggak dibalik-balik daritadi padahal setengah halamannya ada ilustrasi." lelaki itu berseloroh santai dan terkekeh waktu Yein buru-buru membalik halaman buku. "Udah, sih, cek aja hpnya. Siapa tau Go Minsoo nge-chat."

"Nggak."

"Nggak bakal nge-chat?"

"Bakal, sih..." Yein tiba-tiba. "Kayaknya? Harusnya? Eh, nggak tau." "Yakin, nggak ada stiker cimol bangun tidur buat nyapa selamat pagi?" "Nggak tau, ah!"

"Yein, cek aja." "Nggak."

"Takut dia beneran nge-chat terus nanya kenapa lo ilang dadakan?"

Yein terdiam. "Kak Sooil pasti ngasih tau kalau gue udah nggak kerja buat dia, 'kan?"

"Menurut lo dia bakal ngeiyain aja tanpa tanya alasannya?"

Yein terdiam. "Ya, kan, biasa aja turnover staff itu tinggi. Harusnya dia biasa aja."

"Nggak tau, sih, gimana artis lain tapi kok beliin macam-macam sampe nge-chat tiap hari itu nggak normal, ya?"

"Kenapa nggak normal?"

"Ketimbang rekan kerja kalian lebih mirip orang kasmaran lagi pdkt." "Nggak mungkin. Minsoo yang suka banyak."

"Yang disuka Go Minsoo banyak juga, nggak?" "Emang bisa suka sama banyak orang?"

"Nggak bisa. Soalnya Go Minsoo sukanya sama Seon Yein aja."

Yein menatap sahabatnya dengan masam. Kalau tidak ingat buku dipangkuannya ini tajam, sudah ia lemparkan dengan penuh sukacita untuk mengusir ekspresi tengil di wajah Seongri.

"Go Minsoo nggak suka sama gue."

"Tapi apakah saudara Seon Yein suka sama Go Minsoo?"

Yein menyumpal telinganya dengan _airpod_ ketika Seongri tertawa penuh kemenangan saat ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

*  
Mungkin ia memang sudah terperosok betulan dalam pesona dan kebaikan Minsoo.

Empat hari tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tidak mengecek ponselnya membuat Minsoo makin uring-uringan. Awalnya, ia pikir dirinya yang diblokir. Hingga ia meminjam ponsel Hwanhee, juga Sooil dan tetap tak tersambung, barulah ia yakin kalau mantan penata riasnya itu memang sedang 'kabur'.

Tidak sopan bertamu jam sebelas malam tapi Sooil pikir ia tidak perlu melarang Minsoo dan membuat suasana hatinya menjadi semakin buruk. Beberapa kali sutradara memarahinya karena tak fokus dan Sooil tahu persis kenapa ia sampai begitu. Maka ketika Minsoo minta diantar ke tempat Yein, Sooil tidak bilang apa- apa dan menyetir tanpa banyak tanya.

Yang menjadi tumbal adalah Hwanhee. Staff termuda itu disuruh turun sendiri dan berkedok bertamu karena khawatir. Nanti ia disuruh mengabari lalu Minsoo akan turun dan menemui Yein. Hwanhee yang lelah awalnya menolak. Tahu kalau tidak sopan tiba-tiba bertamu di jam yang tak menentu pula.

"Lagian kenapa harus sekarang, sih, Kak? Kan bisa entaran aja pas kak Yein udah balik kerja. Kan udah dengar sendiri dari raja setan kalau kak Yein cuma cuti."

"Gue kangen Yein." Minsoo menjawab apa adanya. "Gue mau ketemu Yein." Hwanhee yang mengantuk langsung segar kembali. "Hah? Kok bisa?"

"Gue naksir Yein."

"JADI GARAGARA LO MAKANYA KAK GYUJIN DITOLAK???"

"Yein ditembak...?"

"IYA SI DONGYEOL CERITA MINGGU KEMARIN HAHAHAHAHA GILA! KOK BISA!!"

"Hwanhee," Sooil menyela tawa keras Hwanhee. "Lo turun terus cek Yein dulu gimana?

"Terakhir, Kak. Terakhir. Abis ini gue turun. JANJI!" Hwanhee mengacungkan dua jarinya sebagai lambang sumpah. "Sejak kapan?"

"Udah lama."

"HAH??? LAMA KAPAN???? SEBELUM RUMOR???"

"Hwanhee, katanya satu pertanyaan?" "KAK, BENTAR, KAK! INI SERU????"

"Udah dari awal-awal dia kerja," Minsoo memijat pelipisnya. Pusing sendiri dengan keributan yang diciptakan Hwanhee.

"Kok bisa nggak keliatan?"

Minsoo menatap Hwanhee sambil menghela napas. "Yein canggung sama orang. Kalau gue ngedeketin yang begitu yang ada dia nggak nyaman sama gue.

Makanya gue biasa-biasa aja."

"Terus pas rumor kenapa nggak diiyain aja sekalian? Kenapa lo malah ngejauh?" "Hwanhee. Gue itung sampe tiga, ya?"

"KAK SOOIL NGGAK ASYIK!" Pemuda itu menyerukan protes tapi pada akhirnya turun juga. Dengan semangat perjuangan ia turun dan bertekad akan menyeret Yein ke luar supaya ia bisa melihat orang jadian malam itu.

*

"Yein.."

Yein nyaris kabur dari sana begitu Minsoo tahu-tahu muncul di ruang tengahnya dan Hwanhee yang tadinya duduk di sana dan merengek-rengek minta dibuatkan kopi malah menghilang entah kemana. Barulah Yein mengerti kalau ia sedang dijebak dan bukan Hwanhee yang ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi Minsoo.

"Kok lo ada di sini?"

"Kok lo tiba-tiba berhenti?"

Yein terdiam. Seongri benar, Minsoo ternyata betulan mempertanyakan hilangnya. "Nggak ada apa-apa."

"Kalau soal yang waktu itu, kayaknya ada yang mesti gue jelasin deh sama lo."

"Bukan!" Yein buru-buru mengoreksi. "Nggak ada hubungannya sama rumor itu. Gue udah nggak marah kok."

"Makasih karena udah nggak marah. Tapi gue tetep punya sesuatu yang harus dijelasin ke lo." Minsoo tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk spasi kosong di sebelahnya. "Nggak mau duduk?"

Yein mendekat dan duduk di kursi lain. Spasi yang ditepuk Minsoo membuat mereka terlalu dekat dan Yein tak yakin ia sanggup. Untungnya Minsoo tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Ia biarkan Yein nyaman di tempatnya sebelum lanjut mengobrol.

"Gue minta maaf, ya?"

Yein memandangi Minsoo dengan bingung. "Buat?" "Bikin lo salah paham."

"Salah paham yang mana?"

"Apa yang lo dengar waktu itu, nggak seperti yang lo bayangin. Gue memang ngomong jangan-jangan lo yang nyebar rumor tapi itu bukan tuduhan. Gue sama sekali nggak nuduh lo."

Yein menatapnya tak mengerti. "Kalau bukan tuduhan, terus apa?" "Harapan delusional."

"Harapan delusional..., maksudnya?"

Yein tercekat waktu Minsoo beringsut mendekat dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Refleksnya adalah menggulirkan sepasang bola matanya agar tak bertemu pandang dengan Minsoo. Namun, nada suaranya yang halus meminta Yein untuk tak berpaling dan mau menatapnya.

"Yein, boleh nggak buat sekali aja, lo ngeliat gue?"

Tidak pernah sekalipun Yein menatap mata seseorang ketika ia berbicara. Sejak dulu, ia takut. Pada tatapan orang yang terkesan menyelidik dan seringkali mengintimidasi. Maka ketika Minsoo mmeintanya, Yein tak langsung mengabulkan.

"Gue nggak bisa."

"Bisa." Minsoo mengambil satu tangannya dan meremasnya pelan. Remasan yang sama terasa pada dadanya dan sensasi yang mirip juga ada pada perutnya. "Coba dulu boleh?"

Yein beranikan sepasang matanya bertemu dengan Minsoo, untuk kemudian membuatnya tertegun. Mata itu, sepasang mata gelap milik Minsoo sama sekali tak mengintimidasi. Sebuah tatapan meneduhkan yang menatapnya lembut.

Membuatnya tanpa sadar menahan napas karena takut setiap tarikan napasnya akan memperparah debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Pada momen itu, ia mengerti kalau ketakutannya mengenai jatuhnya dia pada Minsoo sudah terjadi tanpa bisa dihindari.

Go Minsoo membuatnya lupa caranya bernapas.

"Waktu itu, ada yang berharap kalau lo betulan jadi yang nyebarin rumor. Tapi bukan rumor jahat soal gue, melainkan rumor kalau kita punya hubungan spesial. Gue nggak tau kenapa lo nggak dengar Sooil yang habis itu ngetawain gue bilang kalau nggak mungkin banget. Itu karena dia ngetawain gue yang ngarep banget...," Minsoo mengulas senyum tipis. "Ama lo."

"Ngarep kenapa?"

Yein sempat berpikir kalau harapan delusional yang dimaksud Minsoo adalah sesuatu mengenai lelaki itu menyukainya tapi lekas ia tampar dirinya dan mengingatkan agar ia tak sembarangan berharap dan berani-beraninya berpikir demikian.

"Gue berharap banget lo tertarik sama gue walaupun sedikit."

Rasanya Yein berubah tuli karena setelah Minsoo mengatakan hal tersebut, badannya seperti memblokir perkataan-perkataan Minsoo setelahnya. Kepalanya mengulang-ulang kalimat terakhir Minsoo seperti kaset rusak dan sepasang alisnya bertaut bingung.

_Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?_

"Yein? Lo denger gue nggak?"

"Enggak." Yein menggeleng bingung. "Nggak mungkin."

Ekspresi bingung Yein membuat Minsoo tergelak. "Apanya yang nggak mungkin?"

"Masa iya lo bisa naksir abis kena rumor?" Yein menatap Minsoo tak percaya. "Kayak anak SD."

Lagi, Minsoo tergelak. "Siapa bilang gue sukanya baru abis kena rumor?"

Maka Minsoo ceritakan semuanya. Tentang pandangannya yang tak bisa lepas pada Yein yang dilihatnya indah. Tentang dirinya dan segala kehati-hatiannya ketika berinteraksi dengan Yein karena takut lelaki itu jengah lalu menjauh.Tentang Minsoo yang selalu menahan napas setiap wajah Yein berada begitu dekat dengannya dengan jemari-jemari halus menyentuh wajah, menahan diri untuk tak melakukan hal yang sama pada wajah Yein atau tak sengaja mengeraskan suara saat iseng menghitung bulu mata Yein yang panjang.

Juga tentang dirinya yang cemas Yein dilirik orang lain hingga ia memberanikan diri mengganti strategi dan mulai mengejar dengan agresif.

Waktu Yein menatapnya tak percaya, Minsoo memasang ekspresi lucu dan menggoda Yein dengan nada yang mirip cara Sooil berbicara pada mereka. "Kenapa? Yein kenapa? Hayo, kok mukanya merah?"

"Gue butuh waktu buat mencerna informasi sebanyak ini."

"Gue tunggu selama yang lo mau." Minsoo menjawab santai. Dari ekspresinya, kelihatan sekali bagaimana ia menikmati permainan ekspresi Yein yang berubah- ubah sejak tadi. "Biar sekalian, gue mau kasih satu informasi penting lagi. Tapi harus dibisikin."

"Kenapa dibisikin?"

Minsoo mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yein. "Soalnya nanti Hwanhee denger." Ia mundur sedikit untuk melihat reaksi kebingungan Yein lalu kembali berbisik. "Kalau gue mau tanya soal kesediaan lo, seandainya gue pengen pacaran beneran dan bukan sekadar rumor belaka sama lo."

Ekspresi bingung Yein begitu lucu hingga Minsoo tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya kemudian mengelusnya sambil tertawa-tawa meminta maaf. "Nggak usah jawab sekarang nggak apa-apa kok."

Yein mengambil tangan Minsoo tiba-tiba lalu mengguratkan sesuatu dengan telunjuknya di sana: huruf M, A, dan U, lalu telunjuk yang sama ia dekatkan di bibirnya.

"Biar dia nggak minta traktir." Bisiknya pelan-pelan tapi terdengar begitu riuh di telinga Minsoo. 


End file.
